<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the pink drink by lakeffectkid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528776">the pink drink</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakeffectkid/pseuds/lakeffectkid'>lakeffectkid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7, JJ Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Build</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:22:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakeffectkid/pseuds/lakeffectkid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebeom starts to frequent a starbucks while his cousin Youngjae takes voice lessons every week - one of the handsome baristas goes out of his way to build a customer connection with him that goes beyond the apron. Featuring the shenanigans and hijinks of Jinyoung's various coworkers, his manager, and more. </p><p>[Tags will be updated as the story progresses!]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. first sip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm sorry I've been away for so long! Life happened very quickly and happened a lot. So this has been in my drafts for a long time and it's time to bring it to the surface. </p><p>Anyways, for context i literally do work for starbucks and a lot of the stuff included here will be a mix of personal experiences and stories from people I've worked with! Thank you to whoever comments and kudos!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can I have...uh,” Jaebum alternates between rifling through money in his wallet and looking at the store favorites menu with artistic and clean handwriting. It has a list of employee names and their favorite drinks and a hobby of theirs to make the store feel more inviting. It looks more aesthetically appealing than the official store menu reflecting any imperfections on the protective plastic. Jaebeom knows nothing about Starbucks, only knows they have a lot of menu choices and his brain picks now of all times to wander away. </p><p>(He feels a little guilty for taking more than thirty seconds to even say his order and not knowing Starbuck's made up names for sizes. Can he even say large here?) "If you need time to decide take all of the time you need, I'm here all night." </p><p>"Thank you." Jaebeom settles on something easy, he hopes. It isn't his goal in life to make someone else's job complicated.</p><p>It's practically deserted in the store except for the person at the register and the other employee who disappeared into the back office with two of the register drawers stacked atop each other, so there isn't any reason to feel guilty for being slow to order. “A medium strawberry refresher? And a chocolate croissant.” Good luck getting him to pronounce acai. </p><p>The croissant isn't for him, it's for his bottomless pit of a cousin, Youngjae, who has voice lessons a few streets over at his teacher's house. But the cashier doesn't show any judgement on his face, just asks if he wants the croissant warmed up. Jaebum wonders if the corporate-approved music is so bad that the employees become immune to it and prefer to plug in their own phones when they have a chance. Personally it sounds too dull and sanitized, nothing like his own playlists that at least have some cohesion. “Warmed or not?” Jaebum says no to the first question. “Name?”</p><p>“JB.” Why is the employee bothering with a name when he's the only one here? He slides his card in the chip reader instead of paying with cash and the employee, his name tag says ‘Jinyoung’ in that same perfect handwriting that matches the menu, smiles at him, drums his fingers on the counter as he waits for a chime. <i>Please remove card.</i></p><p>The tip jar looks pathetically empty. It's a weekday evening and the shopping center looks like a ghost town. When Jinyoung starts making his drink Jaebum stuffs the handful of single dollar bills remaining in his wallet inside the jar. It makes him feel slightly better about paying by card and hogging all of the free WiFi bandwidth because nobody else is here (and maybe, Jaebum hopes, Jinyoung will notice the tip jar gained some weight). While Jaebum is busy with his phone Jinyoung finishes making his drink and wipes the counter down after because some of it sloshed out of the cup. </p><p>“Thank you.” His weakness is strawberry flavored anything; Jinyoung has a sixth sense and was heavy handed with the dried strawberries, enough that they float throughout the cup and some settle at the bottom. Jaebeom thinks they'll be a soggy mess if they sit too long. “Strawberry is my favorite.” <i>Why did I say that?</i></p><p>Jinyoung covers his mouth with the back of his hand when he laughs, like he thinks it's cute that a stranger shared this random fact about himself. There isn’t much of anything to clean at this hour either, just waiting until the clock hits nine pm. Jaebum likes the sound of Jinyoung's laugh; he can't quite pin down a reason why but it makes something flutter in his chest. The condensation sweats on the cup and Jaebeom's palm feels a little wet.</p><p>“When I see you again I'll remember that. I have something else you might like. It'll be my treat." Flirting or part of the job? Jaebeom leans towards the latter option.</p><p>“I'll be here this time next week, my cousin takes voice lessons nearby so I drive him to and from.” Is he oversharing with a complete stranger or being polite? There's a small bloom of hope that Jinyoung will actually be here again when Jaebum returns next week. </p><p>The condensation on his cup leaves a ring on the laminate wood table and on his way out he wiped it dry so Jinyoung has one less thing to do later on. His parents would scold him for leaving a mess. Jaebeom only finishes a third of his drink before he realizes he needs to pick up Youngjae - Jinyoung catches him with a sweet "Have a great evening, JB!" as he almost forgets the croissant. </p><p>Youngjae devours the croissant like he hasn't eaten in days when Jaebeom picks him up. "Did you get any work done?"</p><p>"No, I forgot my charger at home." It was in the backseat, next to Youngjae's backpack but he had to convince himself that nothing got done wasn't because of Jinyoung. At any point he could have stepped out to get the charger but it escaped him tonight.</p><p> </p><p>The next week Jaebeom comes back, it's earlier than before and he actually brings in his computer. Jinyoung is working again, a cream colored collared shirt under his apron and Jaebeom can't help but acknowledge Jinyoung's arms when he holds and agitates a shaker filled with black tea. His mouth feels a little dry and it feels a touch voyeuristic to watch Jinyoung work but it really is amazing how he moves from drink to drink, cleaning as he goes should anything spill. Jaebeom shakes the mental image of Jinyoung's large and capable hands grasping pitchers with ease and how it stirs something up. "JB, are you with us tonight?" Jinyoung teases and snaps him out of the daydream. "There's a table with an outlet towards the back. But the barstools are closer to the router if you ask me."</p><p>"Thank you." Jaebeom isn't sure if he should return with a tone that matches - anything coming off as flirting while Jinyoung is working would be unappreciated. The short time Jaebeom spent working in retail taught him that people will try to flirt with the employees regardless of if they're on the clock or not. Now he works part time on campus in one of the computer labs where nobody talks. "Jinyoung?"</p><p>Jinyoung tops a hot drink with whipped cream and gives Jaebeom his best smile. "So you do remember my name." </p><p>Jaebeom gets bashful now that Jinyoung is looking right at him, chin resting in his elbows since no cups are there to occupy him. "I didn't know if I could call you that yet," A sticker pops out but Jinyoung mindlessly pumps syrup and swirls it with iced coffee until it's consistently mixed. "You said last week there was something you thought I'd like. What is it?"</p><p>"Before we go on with that-" Jinyoung pauses to greet a customer in the same tone he used to Jaebeom last week. He chirps a sickly sweet "I haven't seen you in a week! How has work been treating you, Peter?" and the customer laughs, telling Jinyoung about how he was stuck in traffic today. Once Jinyoung helps that customer he's back to Jaebeom, disregarding the fact that leaning on the counter is tacky. </p><p>"Dairy or non dairy?" What?</p><p>"What do you mean?" Jaebeom saves his progress so far, if any. </p><p>"I'm asking if you drink dairy milk or non dairy." Jinyoung is already working on something. </p><p>"Soy milk is fine with me." The short time from his answer to a tall cup with a straw placed next to it flies by in an instant. It's pink. "What is it?" Work is abandoned again. </p><p>"Just taste it, if you don't like it, it was free anyway." Jinyoung adjusts his shirt collar and the wrinkles in his sleeves.</p><p>It's cold and has a slushy texture, but the most prominent thing he can taste is strawberry. "Strawberry?" </p><p>"It is your favorite, isn't it?" Jaebeom nods yes, a short burst of brain freeze rendering him useless. "Keep coming every week and I'll keep surprising you." That statement is punctuated with a blindingly charming smile and Jaebeom feels a little weak. </p><p>Between watching Jinyoung work and messing around with the same four seconds of audio, a younger employee takes over for Jinyoung while he goes into the back for a break. "So you're the one that filled the tip jar last week." He's soft-spoken and has blond hair swirled with cotton candy colors. He works much quieter than Jinyoung, and less flashy. "We appreciate it, nights go by slow without people to keep us company. I can only sweep the floors so many times before getting sent home early." </p><p>"I felt bad paying with my card," Jaebeom catches what the employee actually looks like, sharp cheekbones, round eyes with cute aegyo sal underneath. The kid has a few earrings in both ears, some studs and some rings mixed in with minimalist style. "I'm here using your wifi, the least I can do is tip."</p><p>"Well," The kid gently places a cup on a designated pick up spot, clearly labeled mobile order. His nametag says 'Taeyang' with a sun sticker next to it. The blindingly platinum hair definitely fits his name. "We still appreciate it. Jinyoung hyung was talking about you all night." Hyung?</p><p>"Hyung?" </p><p>"He <i>is</i> older than me," Jaebeom assumed he was seventeen. Of course he calls Jinyoung hyung. "If we're going to be seeing more of you every week, we look forward to it."</p><p>Jinyoung comes back from his break and shoos the kid away. "Mark says you can head out, you have homework due tonight." </p><p>"Yes!" Jinyoung watches Taeyang tear his apron off in a flash and punch out to go home. "See you tomorrow night!"</p><p>"He's cute." Jaebeom says, noticing how Jinyoung pinches his brows together. Do a lot of the customers say that? "He isn't very talkative."</p><p>"You aren't very talkative either," Jinyoung sweeps stray coffee beans onto the floor. "I don't even know if JB is your actual name or if you gave me a fake one."</p><p>"It's a short version. Easier for non-koreans to spell, and it was easier to deal with as a kid." </p><p>"You too?" Jinyoung's demeanor changes. "I begged my parents to give me an english name for years, they wouldn't budge. I definitely appreciate their stubbornness now." Someone comes out from the back; jingling keys preceding them. "That's my manager, Mark."</p><p>"Jinyoung sounds nice to me." Jaebeom closes his laptop for good. "I'm late picking up my cousin, but, um. When do you work again?"</p><p>"Tomorrow night, until eight p.m." The safe opens with a loud, metallic clang and Mark swears at it. "Be here?"</p><p>"I'll try." Jaebeom packs up his belongings; Youngjae calls him again asking where he is.</p><p>"Hey, JB!" Jinyoung catches him off guard with the informal tone. It's not the sweet customer voice like the other time, it borders on friendly. "Have a good night."</p><p>"Jaebeom. That's my actual name." (In the background Mark listens but says nothing, stashing this moment away in his memory to harangue Jinyoung with at any moment's notice.) </p><p>"Jaebeom." The syllables roll off Jinyoung's tongue with ease, a subtle hint of a shared heritage.</p><p> </p><p>Youngjae can't help but harass his cousin about why he's late. "Ever since you started going to that Starbucks you've been off in space when I get out of voice lessons. Like you have a crush or something on one of the girls that works there!"</p><p>"I do not."</p><p>"Have you seen Wendy at all? Everyone has a crush on her!" Youngjae is more knowledgeable of the staff - Jaebeom didn't look beyond Jinyoung and he's unsure if he wants to. </p><p>"No, but if I see her I'll tell her you're interested and your schedule is wide open."</p><p>"Hey!" Jaebeom shoves a pastry bag in front of Youngjae, this time a banana bread slice is inside. "Ooh, banana bread."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. doppio espresso</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just another night at Starbucks; Jinyoung gets harassed by his coworkers, and Jaebeom pays a surprise visit.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello! i'm trying to make this a weekly update thing for you guys and gradually introduce more of the cast as we go along! this chapter adds one new person! i literally blazed through writing this all in one sitting tonight, so there might be errors and yknow. that happens.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jinyoung really, truly wonders how he ended up being given the nickname "Prince Jinyoung" at work. Maybe it's from a customer or one of his coworkers - he suspects it’s a combination of both. One day he comes into work and a different name tag is clipped to his apron. Of course it says <i>Prince Jinyoung</i> in feminine handwriting. Must be Wendy or Momo. Only one of them is working today, if the backpack covered in buttons and a pair of sunglasses sitting on the desk says enough. </p><p>It takes a solid stretch and a yawn before Jinyoung is ready to clock in. Nights tend to drag less often now that he has a new favorite regular customer who comes in to visit (and throws a dollar in the tip jar even if he doesn’t buy a thing).  </p><p>“Amber, you’re closing tonight?” Jinyoung washes his hands for the umpteenth time today - he had classes earlier today and felt grossed out by how his classmates had zero problems coughing into the same air he breathes and then touched everything. Work is the one place he knows is clean, if the faint smell of bleach says anything. “Isn’t it supposed to be Mark?”</p><p>“He wanted to swap last minute, said his husband had date plans Mark forgot about when he made the schedule two weeks ago. “ Amber is neck deep in an inventory count and while her attention is focused on counting bottles of syrup and bags of coffee, she has the shift on lock. “Momo needs to take a half hour break, you can manage by yourself for the time, yeah?” </p><p>Jinyoung can handle a lot of things. This is just one of many. “I’ll scream if I need your help.”</p><p>“Great! You know what to do, I don’t need to hover.” Jinyoung has been working at this particular store for a little more than two years and in that time he’s only been through one previous manager but many coworkers have come and gone. Amber is one of their transferred partners from a store halfway across the country and she fits in seamlessly. Jinyoung works well with her and she doesn’t overstep unless necessary. “If your man crush comes in tonight I promise I won’t tell him all of the embarrassing stories, only the most embarrassing ones.”</p><p>“You’re awful.” The cafe has a few patrons; they're deep in work or their own private conversations and have no interest in an employee getting harassed by his superior. </p><p>“Says you. Taeyang thinks I’m cool and that’s good enough for me.” Jinyoung rolls his eyes and takes into account what actually needs to get done in the three minutes since his shift began. Not much, since Momo blazed through like a tidal wave and stocked the whole store up in the short amount of downtime. Maybe a good sweep will kill time if Amber ever stops bullying him. </p><p>“The poor child hasn’t worked with you long enough to know you’re actually a five year old in an old woman's body.” Amber feigns offense at his comment and pretends to faint from the shock. Jinyoung laughs and assigns a cash register drawer before deciding it’s his life’s mission to clean today.</p><p> </p><p>Jaebeom should be here by now. It’s later than when his cousin’s vocal lessons start and Jinyoung is kicking himself for getting his hopes up that his favorite customer will come in today like he promised. He doesn’t pace around, no, Amber keeps him too busy and Momo had left an hour and a half into his shift, ready to run and meet her studio time before she gets locked out and Hoseok starts without her. Taeyang is here again and he follows Jinyoung around a bit like a lost but very quiet puppy. The kid is still new enough to the job and the occasional question pops up. “Jinyoung, ah, can I talk to you?”</p><p>Jinyoung isn’t very busy and he’s two-thirds of the way done with his shift. No Jaebeom yet. “Sure.” Taeyang is a good kid and Jinyoung enjoys his soft-spoken company. “What’s happening?”</p><p>“How do you deal with a crush on a customer?” Blowing out the steamer wand gives Jinyoung a chance to think. “Like...how do you ask them that you want to hang out but not sound desperate?”</p><p>“Yah, Taeyang, you’re too young to waste your time worrying. If you like someone just tell them to their face and take the risk.” A mobile order sticker pops out and interrupts their conversation. How rude. Taeyang shuffles to get food thrown in the oven and Jinyoung analyzes the obnoxious order on the sticker because he thinks Taeyang is trying to pry something out of him. "Also don't do it on the clock, I refuse to be responsible for you getting rejected at work and moping for hours."</p><p>“I can't just do that to Youngkyun! Him and his stupid cute smile and manners are my weakness." Taeyang huffs. So that kid who comes in and barely says a word is the one Taeyang is talking about. "You would totally ask out JB if he came in! He’s definitely your type, hyung!” As if it’s a curse and the universe is trying to ruin Jinyoung's life, Jaebeom comes in just as Taeyang finishes his statement with dramatic body language and cotton candy hair summoning the man in question. “Hi, welcome to Starbucks!”</p><p>“Jinyoung, sorry I’m late tonight. Youngjae got sick so he canceled this week and I, ah.” He bashfully grasps at the well-worn watch on his wrist, desperate to anchor to something before he falls through the tile floor. “I wanted to see you tonight?” He looks suspiciously at the <i>Prince Jinyoung</i> name tag but says nothing. </p><p>Jinyoung would really love to just disappear into the air or to be told he can go home right now. Amber is busy with her shift responsibilities and she can’t come harangue him about chit-chatting on the job so he covers his face before he smiles so wide his eyes crinkle and Jaebeom notices that detail about him. “You drove all the way here just to say hello?”</p><p>“Yes." Jaebeom replied too quickly and rocked back and forth on his heels, full of restless energy. "My mom said I needed to get out of the house because I spent all day working on the same assignment and I was starting to go a little stir crazy, even the cats left me because they got sick of me.” Taeyang takes this opportunity to giggle and audibly <i>aww</i> at the whole scene. “So um. Can you make me something good? I want to pay this time, though.” </p><p>Jinyoung’s hands never tremble when he’s working. He’s focused and consistent, all of his milk poured gracefully and clean, toppings sprinkled on just right. Now his hands tremble a little when he rings in Jaebeom’s order, keeping his tastes in mind. (Taeyang scoots into the back to gossip with Amber. The seed has been planted, and once the team starts to talk, everyone knows by the next day.) “What are you working on now?”</p><p>“Nothing really important. I’ve been messing around with a song for the last month and I’m stuck on the bridge so I thought stopping to come here would help me through the plateau. Maybe I need sugar, or something to bring my focus back.” Jinyoung swallows an inappropriate thought. He’s only spoken to Jaebeom a few times but he won’t lie that seeing him up close makes his chest tight. Jaebeom has small, hooded eyes that look almost catlike when he squints at the card reader, and delicate hands that don’t seem to match his exterior. He stuffs a five dollar bill in the tip jar and the extra long sleeves of his sweatshirt fall down to completely cover his hands as he waits off to the side while Jinyoung burns a hole into the espresso machine trying not to stare at how Jaebeom looks gracefully handsome in holey jeans that expose thigh muscles and a sweatshirt too big but also fitted at the same time. “Jinyoung.”</p><p>“Yeah?” The screeching of steamed soy milk can’t hide everything. </p><p>“What are you in school for?” Jinyoung artfully pours milk, separated from the thick and bubbly foam, into a swirl that resembles a heart. “If you are, that is.”</p><p>“Early education.” He’s always wanted to be a teacher and it makes his day when children come in to order, their little faces overjoyed at the idea of a cake pop. “Teaching kids is what I’ve always wanted to do, especially the under tens.” Asking your barista basic questions like that isn’t out of the realm of customer relationships. Jinyoung refuses to get ahead of himself, to trip over his expectations and his inflated hopes. “And you?”</p><p>“Audio engineering. I like music too, so I’m self taught at songwriting.” Jaebeom gently takes the finished drink from Jinyoung’s hand and for a moment they make physical contact. “Do you sing, by the way? I’m looking for someone to help me with this demo I’m working on. If you don’t it’s fine, I just got tired of asking Youngjae because he’s too critical of his voice and I don’t want to make him more self-conscious about himself.”</p><p>“I used to sing at my parent’s church. I could try to help you out even though it's been a while.” Jaebeom takes a short sip of his drink, he doesn’t even know what it is but he ahhs at the warmth and the flavor. “I’m off work soon, we can walk around the shopping center and figure it out if you want to.”</p><p>“Yeah! If you don’t have anything to do you can pick my brain apart and maybe it’ll make sense.” The way Jaebeom lights up talking about creating music is endearing - he isn’t the least bit intimidating at all beneath dark hair and dark eyes that look antisocial but in reality they’re just cautious. “I don’t mind waiting in my car so I don’t take up a seat here.” And he’s considerate too. </p><p>The atmosphere feels different when Jaebeom gives a small wave obscured by a sleeve, gripping his drink tightly so it doesn’t slip away. Suddenly Jinyoung’s apron feels too tight like the cotton is choking his neck and he can’t breathe, can’t focus on anything coherent besides the short, electric moment when he touched Jaebeom’s hand. </p><p>Amber, for lack of a better term, annihilates Jinyoung with questions when Jaebeom leaves. “Is that the guy? Taeyang ran back here like his jeans were on fire! Tell me about him!”</p><p>“Yah, Amber, he’s just a customer.” Jinyoung isn’t blushing. He’s just warm from wearing a cardigan. “It’s not like that.”</p><p>“Uh-huh, sure.” There must be some work to do here. “So, do you like him?”</p><p>The mobile order machine saves the evening again with an order of twenty items before Amber comes at him with another round of interrogation. At least something has his back in this store. </p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung finishes his shift and it’s dark out - fall is settling into winter quicker than ever, the end of September creeping up like a shadow. Jaebeom is waiting outside of his car, leaning against the driver side door like a teenage romcom love interest. “Jinyoung! You didn’t stand me up.” He sounds relieved. Why would anyone stand up Jaebeom?</p><p>“Of course not. You sounded really excited to use my voice and my homework is done for now.” In reality Jinyoung has a fair amount of homework to do but the thrill of skipping out on it to talk to Jaebeom is much more enticing. “So, you make music?”</p><p>“Not yet. But I want to be a producer one day and I can’t do that without experience.” Jaebeom holds his face in his hands like a child expressing his dreams to be an astronaut. “I sing too, but, ah, I hate hearing the sound of my own voice.” </p><p>“I’m sure it’s fine.” Jinyoung is self conscious of being too close to Jaebeom - he smells like dried sugar, coffee, and cleaning products. He doesn’t notice anymore but wonders if Jaebeom is bothered by the odd combination. “What made you want to go into music?”</p><p>“I always felt drawn to it, like I was put on this earth to create beautiful things.” Jaebeom shrugs his broad shoulders and in the dark Jinyoung sees his posture straighten the more Jinyoung asks about him. “Music has always been my solace, especially when my parents separated and my mom got remarried.”</p><p>“I’m sorry to hear that.” Jinyoung has always had a stable family. Inserting his own opinions on divorce into someone else’s story is unnecessary. “How long ago did they separate?”</p><p>“I was a baby, so basically my entire life. My stepdad, well,” Jaebeom pauses. “My dad is great. I ended up taking his last name instead once I was old enough to. Funny enough, my last name used to be Park.”</p><p>Huh. Well then. Fate or just serendipity? </p><p>“How can I help you make beautiful things, Jaebeom?” Jinyoung looks at him and smiles, catches Jaebeom returning a smile that could make the sun jealous. “I really want to.” </p><p>“Listen to this demo first, then tell me how you feel.”</p><p> </p><p>They end up drifting towards the public seating in a grassier area of the outdoor mall and Jinyoung forgets he’s still in his work clothes when their thighs touch and Jinyoung feels a burning feeling start at the tips of his toes. It works up his body when Jaebeom accidentally puts a hand on his thigh to steady himself and immediately recoils. “Sorry, I-”</p><p>Jinyoung doesn’t pull his hand off his thigh. “It’s fine.” </p><p>“I think it’s getting late, Jinyoung.” The streetlights have been on for hours. Jinyoung missed a call from his parents half an hour ago but he ignored it to hum along to Jaebeom’s demo under the cover of night. “Here’s my number, so we can do this again and I can record you.” Jinyoung would record Jaebeom’s voice, husky and sleepy from a long day spent talking to himself all alone in his room and fall asleep listening to it. “If you’re okay with that.”</p><p>“Yeah, please.” Jinyoung could reach forward and take Jaebeom’s delicate but ever-so-gifted hand in his. He could, but then he’d lose the progress they’ve made in their friendship, if he can call it that. “I want to help you.”</p><p>“Good, because I liked the sound of what I heard back there, Jinyoung.” Crickets signal their time to go home. Jinyoung yawns and Jaebeom notices. “Get some sleep if you can, okay? I want you at your best when we’re together, Prince Jinyoung.”</p><p>Oh god. The way Jaebeom phrased his sentence must have been intentional. And throwing in that Prince jab just to really punctuate his point. Jinyoung’s face burns hot, so hot that he’s grateful for the lights overhead creating shadows that obscure him. He can’t even come up with a good response, just nodding and fidgeting with his car keys to keep himself busy. “Goodnight, Jaebeom.” </p><p>The moment Jaebeom backs out of his parking spot, Jinyoung drops his face into his hands and sighs. “Fuck, he’s cute.” He's so done for. His safe haven is no longer safe once his coworkers hear about this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. triple macchiato</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>jaebeom gets to know more about the quirky store manager, mark, and his husband jackson. jinyoung continues to get to know his favorite customer in and out of the apron.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>huhu, sorry i am late with this chapter! i worked all week basically and had no time to work on chapter 3. it's shorter than the rest but here we meet mark and young k! also, for those who are curious, macchiato translates to 'marked' in italian and i really personally as a sbux employee enjoy making the espresso macchiato! it's essentially any number of espresso shots with a light dollop of steamed milk on top that sits like a fluffy cloud. so consider this a short taste of the story with a touch of filler.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On this particular afternoon the cafe is busier than usual. There isn't a good table to be found and Jaebeom has a fair amount of work to get done, as well as catch up with Jinyoung as to how and when and where he'll be recording once it's time. He settles for one of the barstool seats on the narrow countertop; the wood feels plasticy and laminated, well-worn in some spots and new in others. The sun gets in his eyes. </p><p>Jabeom isn't familiar with the staff working right now and it's too busy to bother them with mundane questions about the ins and outs of their jobs. The one person he does recognize is Mark, the manager, who looks like one of the staff with his baggy shirt rolled up to the elbow and a black apron flecked with a menagerie of stains in different colors. Jaebeom respects the fact he's working side by side with his staff instead of flaunting his managerial status and watching them struggle from the office. He's had one or two managers that think they're above their employees. Throw in the fact that Mark can't be any older than thirty, Jaebeom assumes that he cut his teeth doing the same work as his team and acknowledges where he came from. </p><p>Jaebeom orders an iced americano and a blueberry scone to nibble on while he works. He feels more productive in the buzz and chaos of afternoon peak, a fly on the wall to the hustle and grind (pun intended) of a coffee shop. </p><p> </p><p>The sun crests and starts its descent down, the pull of afternoon becoming an autumn evening when Jaebeom's phone vibrates in his pocket and snapping him out of the schoolwork trance he's put himself under. It's his mom asking how late he'll be out. <i>Not sure yet, still have homework</i></p><p>
  <i>I'll make you a plate then, don't speed when you come home. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Thank you mom.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>His workflow is interrupted once more by a familiar face sitting next to him. “Earth to Jaebeom, are you lost in work again?” It isn’t Jinyoung and Jaebeom is only mildly disappointed because he’s looking forward to watching Jinyoung work tonight and chit-chat between customers until Jaebeom is kicked out so they can close for the night. It’s one of his former classmates from Music Production II, a class he took last semester and thoroughly enjoyed. “What are you working on now?”</p><p>“In theory, a mixtape.” His ultimate goal is to be an independent music producer, doing what he loves most. His parents never condemned his idea of being a music major, only encouraging and supporting his late nights and helping out with paying for his equipment. “What happened to you after finals? We were a killer team last semester.”  The final assignment they put out did pull in a solid A - the lost points came from a persnickety professor who had a long-stemmed dislike of concept albums. </p><p>“Ah.” Younghyun, his former classmate, shrugs. “I might expand to a double major but right now my business management classes are a lot of work so I had to put the music thing on hold for a few months. I really would like my masters degree in business before anything else.” He looks a little upset about that, Jaebeom notices. A little bit of familial pressure, a little bit of his own overachieving personality. “You should follow my youtube channel, I’m still posting covers.”</p><p>Jaebeom raises an eyebrow, skeptical of how Younghyun can wear so many hats and do it well. “Show me, it’s not like I’m getting anything done now.” Quietly, the night creeps in and so does Jinyoung. Jaebeom doesn’t notice how he squints with a touch of jealousy at the animated conversation between Jaebeom and Younghyun. </p><p> </p><p>Younghyun leaves for the night after he claims his back starts to hurt from hunching over a macbook screen. He rubs his eyes and blinks a few times, cracking a joke about dying from overexposure to blue light with all of the online articles his professors expect him to read. “See you around? Sungjin’s been asking for you too, man. The band is still together if you want to give your eyes and ears a break from that computer.”</p><p>“Sure, message me when you guys meet up.” Jaebeom and Sungjin were roommates for a short period of time before Jaebeom chose to move back in with his parents after his landlord said no to a third cat. (The kitten chose Jaebeom, that’s just the reality of the situation.) “Good to see you again, don’t become a boring suit and forget about us peons one day.”</p><p>Younghyun laughs - if looks could kill Jinyoung would be guilty. “No promises. If we ever become famous we’d still be friends.” </p><p>“You mean coworkers.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaebeom finally has a minute to talk to Jinyoung on his first break - Mark is always lenient and gives a very generous fifteen minute break instead of the corporate mandated ten minutes. “Have you been here all day?”</p><p>What gave it away? The fact he had gone for a refill on his drink and bought a water on top of the scone, maybe. Or Jinyoung is observant enough to notice Jaebeom's backpack, which had more than just a laptop in it this time.</p><p>“Maybe.” Jaebeom shrugs. Going on a work bender really isn’t out of the ordinary. Having company for said bender is, though. “Youngjae’s mom took him to his lessons today and I felt a little stir crazy at home today.” </p><p>Half true, half a lie. Jaebeom was really hoping he would run into Jinyoung; it’s creepy to ask for his work schedule when they’re just acquaintances at this point. “Uh-huh, so you missed me?”</p><p>Jaebeom mutters “Maybe. I don’t really socialize much beyond my cats and I feel bad eating up your breaks with talking.” It isn’t him admitting he considers Jinyoung his friend. It’s just nice to have someone look forward to seeing him and not yowl or meow at his feet for food. </p><p>“If it matters at all, I like talking to you on my breaks. Mark’s husband used to be a customer here and he would show up every day to do his own work too, hoping Mark would notice him and give him the time of day.”</p><p>“Husband?” Jaebeom doesn’t assume anything about anyone. But Mark having a spouse when his boyishly handsome face would attract anyone isn’t surprising. “Isn’t it like…weird to flirt with you baristas when you’re at work?”</p><p>“Well.” Jaebeom’s heart clenches a little bit when Jinyoung laughs and covers his mouth, but not his crinkly eyes. Oh god, it’s cute. Jinyoung’s laugh and his smile are cute. Shit. “Mark wasn’t exactly opposed to the idea when Mark was the one who approached him first. And it didn’t happen here either. Not all of us hate it when customers talk to us, especially when we pick a favorite.” </p><p>Oh. <i>Oh</i>. Jaebeom feels giddy. Is he Jinyoung’s favorite? </p><p>“So, Mark’s husband, Jackson, used to sit in that table over there.” Jinyoung points around the corner to a table right under the air vent. “And he’d study, deep in thought, and Mark used to watch him his entire shift until Jackson would get up to leave and Mark would jump up to be the first one to say ‘See you tomorrow!’ knowing Jackson would in fact be back the next day.” </p><p>Jaebeom wonders if this is a thin allusion to something coming, or something that has already happened. “He did this daily for at least a year, Mark’s dedication and follow-through ability is how he made it to be our manager, after all.”</p><p>“How did they get together?” Jaebeom cracks his stiff back and swings his feet on the barstool. “If it didn’t happen here?”</p><p>“Well.” And it isn’t Jinyoung that says that, it’s the husband in this story. “If you want to really know, let Jinyoung get back to work and he can talk later.” </p><p>“My break is up.” Jinyoung has to go back, but not before he looks at Jaebeom like he’d do anything to stay next to him. Mark is at the bar taking fridge temperatures and failing to hide his blush under a false-serious tone. His beat-up apron shows its age, dotted with pins and the history of his career. “Coming, Mark!” </p><p>“Jaebeom, my husband is here if you’d like to ask him yourself. Jackson, if you really feel like telling another person how I won you over.” Mark’s husband is wearing adidas joggers and a designer long-sleeve shirt - artistically ruined, according to the price tag. But underneath that? He laughs and obliges, fidgeting with his wedding band as he blushes a little. </p><p>“I guess my name is ‘Mark’s Husband’ now.” The man in question, Jackson, has no problem recounting their love story. “Mark really did approach me first. I was too afraid to talk to him and it just worked out that he wanted me first, badly enough to chase me down and give me his number.”</p><p>“You turned me down saying it was creepy that I was on the clock!.” Mark throws in his two cents. “Since I approached you first you weren’t breaking any social rules about service industry etiquette.” Mark taps his pen on the metal countertop. </p><p>“And then you found me again, on your day off, and asked me out.” Jackson says that as if it’s a prediction for Jaebeom’s own future. “You never stopped talking to me when all of your coworkers admitted you barely said a word to them. And your coworkers even told me you had a gigantic crush on me, looking forward to when I’d come in every day.”</p><p>Jaebeom catches Jinyoung’s expression as if he’s been found out. <i>Oh</i>.</p><p>“So I said yes to one date, and we didn’t get coffee, because I smelled it in Mark’s hair whenever we were together and Mark wanted nothing to do with it outside of work.”</p><p>“So where did you go?” Jaebeom is mining for information, possibly. </p><p>“The zoo.” Mark laughs with his whole chest. “I still have the stuffed zebra you tried to woo me with.” Jaebeom supposes it worked since they’re married.</p><p>“Hey! It worked, in all the time I’d known you I never saw you that excited. Or that affectionate either.” </p><p>Mark is thoroughly embarrassed now, and if the feeling Jinyoung is giving off says anything, Jaebeom has to tread forward with caution now. “Jinyoung, I have to go home now, I’ve been here since noon.”</p><p>“Bye Jaebeom! I’ll see you tomorrow?” Jinyoung sounds hopeful. Jaebeom really needs to eat dinner but some invisible green string of fate is pulling him back towards the register. “I come in at three.”</p><p>“I have class at two.” Jaebeom will break traffic laws to be here even for a second. </p><p>Mark and Jackson exchange a look. They don’t utter a word, not daring to interrupt the way the universe works.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. quad cappuccino</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Another female barista who Jaebeom assumes is Wendy chimes in. "Don't you know we're actually fueled by gossip and espresso? Our dear Prince Jinyoung is the most charming guy that works here, it seems like everyone has a crush on him at least once. Lots of customers say that too." Jaebeom fumbles his words; is Jinyoung being insincere with Jaebeom just to keep him coming back?"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>again, apologies for posting late but it's been migraine central up in here so focusing on a screen was a little impossible for well over a week. but we're back! and i'm thrilled to say i have an incredibly comfortable cardigan to wear while making this chapter happen. please take this chapter and again, sorry for being late and i'm under my usual word count again ;_;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Is Jinyoung on tonight?" Jaebeom feels like all eyes are on him when he makes a mid-day stop to the store between getting out of class and running to pick up cat food. Nora is particularly picky about the brand. </p><p>“Not today, last I checked.” Amber laughs. She isn’t technically supposed to disclose that information to customers at all, but the entire store knows about Jaebeom and Jinyoung getting close, so it’s fine. Plenty of regular customers ask when certain employees are working. "He talks about you a lot, you're pretty brave for dating him. I outrank him and he has some serious sass. And he actually traded shifts with someone else today, said he had a lot of homework." </p><p>"We aren't dating." It's still early enough in the day that he could meet Younghyun to work on music stuff together since Jinyoung isn’t here today and there’s no real reason to hang around tonight - he still has about an hour to get ready so the pet store trip has to be quick if he's committed to those plans. "Jinyoung says you guys love to gossip." Like sharks smelling blood in the water, except they’re deceptively friendly.</p><p>Another female barista who Jaebeom assumes is Wendy chimes in. "Don't you know we're actually fueled by gossip and espresso? Our dear Prince Jinyoung is the most charming guy that works here, it seems like everyone has a crush on him at least once. Lots of customers say that too." Jaebeom fumbles his words; is Jinyoung being insincere with Jaebeom just to keep him coming back? </p><p>"Whatever you want is on us today since I stuck my foot in my mouth back there." Amber plays off Wendy kicking her in the back of her knee trying to make her buckle. “And Miss Wendy too, don’t you have an inventory count today or something?”</p><p>“Maybe I do, maybe I don’t.” Wendy disappears into the back with an expression that screams ‘I know something you don’t. </p><p>"Just a large pink drink today." A five dollar bill finds its way into the tip jar, courtesy of Jaebeom again. “Jinyoung made one for me once and it’s good.”</p><p>“I swear that’s all we sell. Or fraps, but they’re the devil’s work.”  </p><p> </p><p>The chances of running into someone Jaebeom knows in the grocery store are pretty high, if statistics say anything. Running into Jinyoung? Very unlikely, but Jaebeom’s life is slowly being turned on its head one day at a time. He avoids making a scene and hiding behind an endcap in the search for cat food, veggies, and tea. (His mother requested the last two when she heard he was headed in that direction.) It’s surreal, seeing Jinyoung outside of work and so calm, and Jaebeom can’t help but stare as Jinyoung meanders through the store. </p><p>Jinyoung looks, well. Handsome. Really handsome without his apron covering his figure since Jaebeom has rarely seen his full body and his mouth goes a little dry. The pink drink did nothing for his thirst earlier and he feels like he's sweating as much as a cold drink in summer in this air conditioned grocery store. In this very public place, Jaebeom wonders if anyone is looking at Jinyoung too, or just minding their business trying to go about their day. </p><p>Jinyoung runs a hand through his hair and it bounces back to messy-wavy curls as if he hasn’t brushed it or it’s been too busy of a day to worry about it; Jaebeom keeps his hands in his pockets so as to not lunge forward and play with the baby hairs at the nape of Jinyoung's neck and winding his fingers in the thicker locks towards the top of his head. It must be soft.  Jaebeom has a hand cart with cat food for Nora, produce for tonight's dinner, and tea for his mother when he spends too much time gazing at Jinyoung stroll the pasta aisle with a list in one hand. Something hits him in the sternum, a heavy weight that feels like desire to be next to him. </p><p>He's still frozen and his feet are glued to the floor when Jinyoung turns his cart around and goes right towards Jaebeom. "Funny seeing you here, Prince Jinyoung." Cat does not have his tongue for once. His short burst of bravery got him this far, initiating conversation and now he has to run with it. </p><p>"My mom asked me to pick up stuff for dinner, she got caught up with my middle sister on the phone." Jinyoung's cardigan paired with fitted jeans hugs him in the right places - it's hard not to stare at the cream sweater underneath. What’s the saying about leaving things to the imagination? "Getting stuff for the cats?"</p><p>"Nora has a fussy palate. And the kittens are too small for Nora's wet food otherwise they'd share." </p><p>"Crazy cat man Jaebeom," Jinyoung pulls the shopping cart out of the way so he doesn't block the aisle.  "Does your mother like your cats?"</p><p>"Yeah, definitely. When I'm not there she sends me videos of the kittens terrorizing Nora until she goes away to sleep all day." Jaebeom tests the boundaries and puts his hand on Jinyoung's forearm. He doesn't recoil. "How much do you have left to get from that list?"</p><p>"Not much." Jinyoung doesn't pull away even when they stand a little too close. "It would be nice if you want to help me finish, and maybe I could meet those cats of yours." Is this flirting? Jaebeom doesn't know what is and what isn't after a short time of knowing Jinyoung. </p><p>"Yeah. I have nowhere to be." </p><p>"Great!" Jinyoung's expression borders on satisfied. The smell of Jinyoung's cologne overwhelms Jaebeom to the point where he feels hypnotized, side-by-side in the grocery store discussing what snacks taste better. "Tell me something about yourself, Jaebeom."</p><p>"Like what?" Up close Jinyoung was even more distracting, a handsome menace to Jaebeom's heart rate and his poker face. He’d rather die than give Jinyoung the satisfaction of getting him flustered in a grocery story of all places. </p><p>"Like what your ideal type of person is." A bag of frozen broccoli goes in the cart. There are a few seconds of complete, empty silence after.  "My mother says you don't realize you've met the one until you're already in love with them." That's a bit of an idyllic perspective. Jaebeom hasn't really dated many people in the first place, so how would he know who the one is supposed to be?</p><p>"I can't say I have a type." Jaebeom crossed items off the shopping list for Jinyoung as they went around the store, the occasional hip bumping when there isn’t enough space for both of them. "I've only recently figured out stuff about my own identity, honestly."</p><p>Jinyoung grips the shopping cart a little tighter. "If you're gay, it's really not a big deal. I um. I am but only a handful of people know." </p><p>"I think I'm bisexual, I've kissed girls before and kissed a guy not too long ago." Jaebeom exhales a breath he didn't know he had been holding in for a while. Jinyoung is definitely attracted to men. His nightly visits to Starbucks won't be the same anymore if Jaebeom gets ahead of himself. "He was a really bad kisser, if you ask me."</p><p>"For what it's worth, I've been told I'm a great kisser." Their shopping seems to wrap up too quickly after their confessions tumble out and add new terrain to explore - they didn't feel the need to give each other distance for the remainder of the trip. </p><p>Jaebeom walks Jinyoung to his car and helps him load the groceries in the little Subaru hatchback. "Do you want my number? So that way you can tell me all about the cats whenever they do something funny or you're working all night."</p><p>"As long as I don't interrupt you at work, sure.” The fact he’s able to look Jinyoung in the face (and god is it hard to look at his face without admiring him and getting a little lovesick) and confidently add his number to Jinyoung’s phone is a miracle. “If you still want to come over later, text me? I’ll be working for the most part.”</p><p>“Oh,” Jinyoung laughs and their hands overlap in the back of Jinyoung’s subaru. The feeling is exactly the same, if not more electric, as when he handed off that first drink to Jaebeom weeks ago. “I get to watch the master at work?”</p><p>“Not a master, but thank you.” Having Jinyoung in his room watching him work screams intimacy, where Jaebeom is his most exposed and authentic. “I’m more of the behind the scenes guy.”</p><p>“If you don’t mind me bringing homework over I promise I won’t get in your way.” </p><p> </p><p>Even if Jinyoung comes over or doesn’t, Jaebeom panics after he gets in the privacy of his room. Nora remains unbothered by her human servant having something akin to a meltdown, stretching out in a long cat-shaped loaf on Jaebeom’s bed and yawning. “Can’t you help me, Nora? Jinyoung wants to come over! I gave him my number!” Nora licks her paws. The kittens barrel into the room like a furry micro tornado, happy that Jaebeom is home to give them attention. </p><p>One hour later and a much more organized bedroom later Jaebeom gets a text from a new number. “Nora, help.” She meows and rolls on her back as if she’s asking what help she’ll be. “Don’t do that to me! Jinyoung wants to come over!”</p><p> </p><p>The kitchen smells like dashi stock; his mother isn’t going out of her way for dinner tonight since Jaebeom rarely eats when he gets in a creative mood. Jaebeom paces in his room until he wears a hole in the floor; he manages to clear enough desk space for Jinyoung or room on the bed if he wants to be comfortable. When Jinyoung shows up he greets Jaebeom’s mom politely, leaving his shoes at the door. “Oh, Jaebeom, you didn’t tell me you’re having a friend over.”</p><p>“We’re just doing homework.”</p><p>“Thank you for keeping my son company, all he ever does is work. He comes home from that Starbucks all the time blushing about some young man that he talks to and makes his drinks.” Jaebeom wants to fall through the floor right now, at this very moment, when Jinyoung realizes who Jaebeom’s mother is talking about, and he coughs into his elbow. </p><p>“We really have to go work now, mom.” The oversized sleeves of his hoodie don’t cover enough of Jaebeom even though it hangs by his knees, ripped jeans probably giving way to the full body blush. “Jinyoung, my room is this way.”<br/>
Like a reflex, Jinyoung reaches for the baggy sleeve Jaebeom is receding into and their fingertips touch. It’s burning hot. Jaebeom can’t look at Jinyoung right now.</p><p> </p><p>The next time Youngjae has voice lessons, Jaebeom drops him off and doesn’t go to starbucks. Instead he sits in his car and reads a book, half reminiscing on their homework session. They spent less time working and more time watching a movie, making social commentary between Jinyoung asking about the wall of books Jaebeom has collected. </p><p>He doesn’t know if it’s love or infatuation. They have enough in common that friendship comes naturally, and Jinyoung sings along to Jaebeom’s endlessly looping audio track that doesn’t have any words to match yet. Jaebeom slyly hit ‘record audio’ to preserve the warmth of his voice, saved to the cloud forever. </p><p>He doesn’t go inside for three more days either. Jinyoung asks if he did something wrong and Jaebeom says he’s coming down with a cold, he can’t risk passing it to Jinyoung.</p><p>His heart clenches when Jinyoung insists on getting him medicine after work and dropping it off.</p><p> </p><p>Rain comes down in a steady cadence outside; Jaebum sees the puddles accumulating in potholes and at the bottom of the walkway ramp. Parents wrangle kids into cars, under umbrellas or raincoats while Jaebeom hoards the bandwidth in a half full cafe once again. Dogs on leashes and their owners hustle to find a dry spot. It’s a dull afternoon and Jaebeom overcame that awkward patch of newly-grown feelings like weeds in a flower garden. He can’t find it in him to pull the weeds out, unsure if they even are weeds or just a flower in disguise. </p><p>It’s been about a week since Jaebeom saw Jinyoung in person. They act like nothing really happened. </p><p>Taeyang is working again tonight until eight and Jinyoung is spending his half hour break sitting next to Jaebum debating what to name his next cat when another stray eventually wanders to his doorstep, and exchanging workplace gossip. “He got rejected by that kid?” Taeyang sports dark hair now and he moves with less energy than his usual fervour. “What was his name?”</p><p>Taeyang used to have a massive crush on a customer, one of the few people he was excited to serve every time he came in. They got on well, and the guy seemed nice enough. Jaebeom had hope for Taeyang. </p><p>“Youngkyun, I think. He just mentioned a girlfriend one day and Mark gave Taeyang a third break “by accident”. He's still upset over it, I wouldn’t call it rejected.” Jinyoung shrugs like it’s none of his business. It is, but it isn’t. Jaebeom supposes it’s his business now too. </p><p>Taeyang looks outside and sighs. His face settles into an indifferent expression until a new customer comes in and Jaebeom can't tell if that smile is genuine or if it's corporate-enforced because he’s on the clock. “How can I help you tonight?” </p><p>The customer says his order slowly, apologizes for getting rainwater on the floor and Taeyang tells him not to worry, there's a wet floor sign out already. “Look, he's blushing.” Jinyoung nudges Jaebum to watch without being obvious, shoulder to shoulder behind the tiny laptop screen. “He's talking a lot more now, that never happens with new people.” </p><p>“Name?” Taeyang wields a green sharpie with anticipation. He has an assortment of colored sharpies in his apron pocket, rightfully ignoring the sticker machine in favor of writing on the cup. The new customer is handsome and smiles wide enough that the hole in his heart left by Youngkyun fills in a little bit when he aims it at Taeyang. Even Jinyoung feels the intensity of the new customer's smile from the back of the store.</p><p>“Brian”. Taeyang notices the economics and business management textbooks in Brian’s messenger bag as he searches for his wallet. “I just got out of band practice and didn't think it'd be raining this hard, I didn't take an umbrella with me.”</p><p>The card reader chirps with approval and Brian shoves a few dollars in the tip jar. “Band practice? What do you play?”</p><p>“Bass and guitar,” Over the whirring of milk steaming Taeyang keeps the conversation going, throwing in his two cents about how he plays the guitar too. “Yeah? That's cool, for how long?”</p><p>“A while, but I'm not in a band like you. I’m in school for choreography.” He lacks his usual finesse with finishing a latte, handing off Brian’s drink and putting on his best smile. “Enjoy your drink, Brian.”</p><p>“Younghyun.” (Jaebeom tries with all of his might to not choke on his drink from the comedic irony of this situation, his classmate flirting with Jinyoung's coworker.)</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You can call me that if you want to, instead of Brian.” Taeyang tucks loose hair behind his ear with his free hand and the other one overlaps with Br- Younghyun’s at the handoff counter. “And maybe call me later?”</p><p>Jaebum cocks an eyebrow across the room, watching it all unfold like he's interrupting a private moment in a public space. A lot of private moments have surely happened in this public space. Younghyun hastily writes his number on the back of his receipt in the same green marker on his cup. “Here's my number, so you can watch my band practice.” </p><p>“It won't be awkward if I show up? Your friends won't care?” The way Younghyun’s eyes scrunch up when he smiles already seems to make a difference to Taeyang’s mood and Jinyoung pats him lovingly on the back, guiding him back to the espresso bar. </p><p>“We meet tomorrow night, don't be late.”</p><p> </p><p>As Jaebeom is packing up for the night to pick up Youngjae, Jinyoung catches him at the door. “Are you busy Saturday night? Some friends of mine are going to the barcade if you want to go with us.”</p><p>“Pretty sure I’m not working, but I’ll let you know.” Jaebeom isn’t working. But his brain shorted out at Jinyoung being so forward with asking for more of Jaebeom’s time that he needed something to stall for time. “I haven’t been to the barcade before.”</p><p>“Then you have to come with us since you’ve never been.” Jinyoung isn’t making it easy for Jaebeom to say no. He would never say no to Jinyoung now, or ever. </p><p>“Aish. You’re bullying me, Jinyoung.”</p><p>“So that’s a yes.” Jinyoung looks a little smug, his smile a touch more mischievous than it has been before. What does he have planned for Saturday night and why is Jaebeom worried all of a sudden? </p><p>“Goodnight, Jinyoung.”</p><p>“See you this weekend.” It takes Jaebeom more time to recover than usual when Jinyoung leans on the broom handle and waves as he backs out of the parking spot. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s been with you lately?” Youngjae asks on the ride home. “Auntie said you brought a friend over and now you’re texting a lot more. Do you finally have a girlfriend?”</p><p>“I do not.” His nosy cousin doesn’t need to know anything unless Jaebeom wants to be mercilessly teased by his entire family once his cousin blabs to everyone. “So how’s school?”</p><p>“Why are you changing the subject, hyung?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>